Luke (LOST JUSTICE)
"I've heard that playin' a certain tune on this piano brings up yer defense. It's bogus in my opinion, but I don't see why you can't give it a shot." ~''Luke, when he is encountered in Waterfall by the piano'' Profile APPEARANCE At the beginning of the game, Luke is seen with the other seven LOST SOULs. He appears to have golden eyes, a brown hat, red scarf, gray ripped jeans, black boots, white shirt, and brown jacket. However, when seen in Waterfall, he is just a spirit with a yellow outline so the protagonist has a visual on him. PERSONALITY Luke is mostly known for his rude and defensive attitude, but if the protagonist goes through a TRUE PACIFIST route, they will encounter his true self. Upon going through a NEUTRAL or GENOCIDE route, nothing will change personality wise. He's also noticeably very observant. He can tell when the protagonist has done certain tasks before by the expression on their face. At the end of a TRUE PACIFIST route, if repeated, he'll comment on how the player "seems to just want to do the right thing over and over". ABILITIES If the protagonist decides to go through a GENOCIDE route, Luke is seen standing at the end of the Judgement Hall (like normal) with the other seven LOST SOULs. He is one of the seven final bosses that end the GENOCIDE route, as the seven LOST SOULs kill the protagonist and force a TRUE RESET. He is seen to summon one multi-headed Gaster Blaster in the final battle. He also inherits a rare ability, known as Karmic Retribution, which is an ability that affects the SOUL's gravity (how high or low it can jump). However, unlike Sans, his reacts off of L.O.V.E instead of E.X.P. Because of Sam's (LOST PERSEVERANCE) research, he also has some knowledge on the SAVE function. Even so, he cannot access the SAVE function and has no ability to RESET. Main Story NEUTRAL ROUTE Luke is first encountered in Grillby's as a small yellow light that follows the protagonist throughout Grillby's. It is noticeable, that the closer you get to the exit of Grillby's, the bigger the light gets. But Luke does not reveal himself until he is seen at the piano in Waterfall. He tells the protagonist that if they play a certain tune their DEFENSE goes up. He also claims that he finds this bogus, but it can't hurt to try. He is seen again in Hotlands, giving away hot dogs for free. If the protagonist stops by, he says that hot dogs always help with HP and encourages the protagonist to take one. He does not appear again in the NEUTRAL route. TRUE PACIFIST ROUTE He is encountered in Grilby's and at Waterfall, like the NEUTRAL route. However, he is seen to be in the audience gathering around the protagonist and Mettaton when the two of them face off. His final appearance in the TRUE PACIFIST route is at the end of Judgement Hall, along with the other LOST SOULs. He gives his speech, but if he notices the protagonist's bored expression, he abruptly stops and says that hearing the same thing over and over "must be a boring joy." He is seen at the very end, when the protagonist is on the surface. He's once again giving out free hot dogs, but if the protagonist chooses to talk to him, he claims that hot dogs are not his favorite food, but udon is. GENOCIDE ROUTE If the protagonist choose to go the GENOCIDE route, Luke is not seen until the very end along the other LOST SOULs. He is one of seven final bosses encountered when the protagonist enters Judgement Hall, and he is noticeably a lot more deadly. RELATIONS The Protagonist/Player Luke's opinion of the protagonist depends on their choices and actions. If they have gone the NEUTRAL route, he has respect for them but does not consider them a friend. If the protagonist has chosen the TRUE PACIFIST route, Luke gains a deep respect for them and consders them a friend. If the protagonist has chosen the GENOCIDE route, Luke strongly dislikes the protagonist and does everything he can to stop them, eventually succeeding. LOST DETERMINATION (Chara) Chara, the inhabitant of the LOST DETERMINATION SOUL, is one of Luke's closest friends. The two are seen together playing chess in the intro of Underspirit. LOST BRAVERY (Jay) Luke and Jay fall more in the "frienemies" category, since both claim to be the "champion of chess". Despite this, Jay and Luke are fairly close. LOST KINDNESS (John) Luke and John are not as close to each other as they are to their best friends, but they can occasionally be seen talking to one another. LOST PATIENCE (Ezra) Luke and Ezra are pun buddies, always shooting crappy jokes back and forth. In the end of Underspirit, Chara is seen to be complaining about how bad Luke and Ezra's puns are. LOST PERSEVERANCE (Sam) Luke and Sam have a noticeable scientific history together. This hints that these two may or may not be related, but the two treat each other like siblings. LOST IMMORTALITY (Luna) Luke and Luna are lovebirds. They normally hang out at the Waterfall or when Virgo is around, Formally due to Luna's abuse. Luke protects her. Virgo Luke and Virgo have a nasty relationship. Not getting along with eachother, They normally have battles and arguments when Luke tries to protect Luna. Overall Luke and Virgo are enemies Extra If the protagonist chooses a TRUE PACIFIST route, the epilogue will reveal a little secret about each of the LOST SOULs. Luke's secret is that he is a considerably talented singer, and that he's competed against Mettaton before and has actually won a few times.